<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Per amore? by Totalmente_Oscura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676810">Per amore?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalmente_Oscura/pseuds/Totalmente_Oscura'>Totalmente_Oscura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intenso piacere [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Child Abuse, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Frottage, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, John is 38, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Porn with little texture, Possible addition of tags with chapters, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Size Difference, Stiles is 4, Top Sheriff Stilinski, Unhealthy Relationships, Virginity, incesto kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalmente_Oscura/pseuds/Totalmente_Oscura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutti lo dicono: i genitori farebbero di tutto per un figlio... ma poi, lo farebbero davvero?<br/>John non vuole essere un pessimo padre, anche se questo implica fare pessime cose per essere un buon genitore.<br/>Quando Stiles dopo la morte della madre non trova consolazione, John decide di dargli esattamente quello che chiede, il fatto che finisca per piacergli gli dice che ha fatto la cosa giusta.</p><p>Ovvero, come Stiles dimostra di essere, a quattro anni, bisognoso di tocchi intimi e sempre più intensi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intenso piacere [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Papà è qui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Non sono certa di quanti capitoli potranno uscire, in realtà non scrivevo più nulla da anni, ma mi sono imbattuta nelle incest e il bisogno di scrivere è tornato, vedremo se continua.</p><p>CONTROLLA I TAG, NON LEGGERE SE HAI PROBLEMI CON QUESTI CONTENUTI.<br/>NELLA REALTÀ NON TOLLERO NESSUNA DI QUESTE PRATICHE.</p><p>(nessun betaggio, scusate i possibili errori)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tutti lo dicono: i genitori farebbero di tutto per un figlio... ma poi, lo farebbero davvero?<br/>John non vuole essere un pessimo padre, anche se questo implica fare pessime cose per essere un buon genitore.<br/>Quando Stiles dopo la morte della madre non trova consolazione, John decide di dargli esattamente quello che chiede, il fatto che finisca per piacergli gli dice che ha fatto la cosa giusta.</p><p>Ovvero, come Stiles dimostra di essere, a quattro anni, bisognoso di tocchi intimi e sempre più intensi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Non sono certa di quanti capitoli potranno uscire, in realtà non scrivevo più nulla da anni, ma mi sono imbattuta nelle incest e il bisogno di scrivere è tornato, vedremo se continua.</p><p>CONTROLLA I TAG, NON LEGGERE SE HAI PROBLEMI CON QUESTI CONTENUTI.<br/>NELLA REALTÀ NON TOLLERO NESSUNA DI QUESTE PRATICHE.<br/>Suggeritemi i tag se secondo voi mancano.<br/>Suggest the tags if you think they are missing.</p><p>(nessun betaggio, scusate i possibili errori)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In tutti quegli anni John ha sempre considerato le sue azioni un atto d'amore, il suo bambino chiedeva amore e lui, non aveva esitato a darglielo, gli piaceva dare amore a suo figlio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La morte di Claudia aveva gettato entrambi nello sconforto, il lavoro da sceriffo non bastava a distrarlo dal sentire la mancanza della moglie, ma era Stiles a soffrirne di più, quattro anni appena compiuti e già delle difficoltà di comportamento per il suo ADHD. Il suo piccolo bambino non faceva che chiedere della madre, e il fatto che lui stesse fuori gran parte della giornata non aiutava. Fu nel primo weekend che passò in casa che si accorse di uno strano comportamento del figlio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Già troppo grande per giocarci, il piccolo Stiles trascinava il suo piccolo cavallino a dondolo in giro per casa, solo per salirci e iniziare a dondolarcisi furiosamente con il solo risultato d'innervosirsi maggiormente. Quella sera a cena, per riuscire a farlo mangiare John lo dovette tenere in braccio per imboccarlo e il piccolo a più riprese sembrava voler strofinare il sederino contro la sua gamba. Preoccupato che potesse avere delle irritazioni che causassero quello strofinio la sera lo controllò, ma non vide nulla di anomalo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il giorno dopo però, quando fu ora di fare il bagno vide il piccolo toccarsi senza sosta nell'area genitale. John non sapeva dire se fosse una cosa normale, in fondo era sempre stata Claudia a pensare maggiormente al bene del loro figlio, a prendersene cura in quei quattro anni stando sempre con lui. Lo avevano avuto tardi nella loro relazione, e oggi John aveva 38 anni ed era padre di un piccolo di soli 4 anni. Si segnò mentalmente di chiedere alla baby sitter se avesse mai notato strani comportamenti, e in caso sarebbe andato a parlarne con il pediatra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alla fine fu quello che dovette fare, dopo aver visto quello strano comportamento più volte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quello che gli disse il dottore lo spiazzò non poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Non è così insolito sceriffo Stilinski, nello sviluppo si possono attraversare più fasi di esplorazione sensoriale del corpo, e mi creda, non è una cosa rara che anche in soggetti così giovani si riscontri una gratificazione fisica a livello sessuale. Il piccolo ha da poco perso la madre, lei è un genitore che lavora con orari insoliti, è perfettamente normale che ricerchi da solo di alleviare il suo stato emotivo cercando conforto in sensazioni tanto naturali. Probabilmente il piccolo Stiles ha anche una straordinaria percezione tattile, il bisogno di sentire un contatto continuo non è cosa di cui preoccuparsi»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ma dottore, mio figlio sembra solo più frustrato e innervosito, non può essere una gratificazione, è certo che non sia solo un peggioramento dell'ADHD?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Sceriffo, è normale che provi frustrazione e di conseguenza dell'irritabilità, è troppo piccolo per sapere esattamente come ricavare del piacere con la stimolazione, ma non tema, continuando a crescere e interagendo con gli amici  imparerà a cercare la soddisfazione in altre pratiche di certo e questo “problema” si ripresenterà solo con la pubertà, ma per allora saprà come gestirlo. Se proprio vuole posso darle dei farmaci per tranquillizzarlo maggiormente, ma prendendo già quelli per il suo disturbo non vorrei sovraesporlo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«No, certo che no, probabilmente se passassi un po' più di tempo con lui magari aiuterebbe.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non si colpevolizzi sceriffo, Stiles è un bambino sveglio e vivace e non dubito che lei saprà fare il meglio per suo figlio.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confuso e attonito lo sceriffo decise di prendersi una decina di giorni di ferie per far sentire al figlio la sua presenza, chissà che non risolvesse subito quello strano comportamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dopo tre giorni di presenza continua non sembrava aver raggiunto nessun risultato, il suo piccolino non sembrava essersi calmato più di tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quella sera sfinito dai continui capricci esasperanti di Stiles lo portò nella doccia con sé, per accelerare la routine serale per metterlo a letto. Gli stava insaponando la schiena tenendolo in braccio, quando il piccolo iniziò a strofinare il bacino contro di lui, allargando le gambine come a voler far aderire anche il suo ano al corpo del padre. In pochissimi minuti però la frustrazione di Stiles crebbe, non potendo ricavare il piacere che gli serviva. John, disperato e riluttante non faceva che chiedersi se non fosse il caso di dargli una maggiore stimolazione per accontentare il figlio e vederlo finalmente calmo, ma quanto era malato già solo pensarlo. Come poteva portare una mano sui genitali del figlio con l'intenzione di...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio, “era una cosa da malati”, pensò per l'ennesima volta in pochi secondi, ma giusto in quel momento il suo bambino emise un orribile verso che di lì a poco si sarebbe trasformato in pianto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guidato dall'imperativo bisogno di aiutare suo figlio spostò gradualmente la mano lungo la schiena di Stiles, lentamente un dito ad insinuarsi tra le sue piccole natiche fino a fermarsi, in un tocco erratico, contro il minuscolo anello grinzoso. Il sapone della doccia a rendere agevole il movimento, lentamente iniziò a strofinare l'apertura in piccoli cerchi. Ad ogni rotazione aggiungendo un po' di pressione. Stiles reagì subito smettendo di singhiozzare sostituendo quei suoni nervosi con piccole esalazioni sfiatate. Il suo piccolo cazzo che continuava a strofinarsi contro l'addome del padre, cercando di avere comunque maggior frizione anche contro il suo buco. John temeva che questa sua iniziativa non avrebbe portato a nulla se non al solito risultato, ovvero quello di frustrare il figlio perché non avrebbe trovato appagamento. Solo che Stiles non stava reagendo male, anzi, sembrava che la combinazione della presenza del padre ad abbracciarlo e a stimolarlo lo stesse calmando e ancor di più... lo stesse facendo godere. Più lo sceriffo indugiava con la punta dell'indice sul suo buco e più Stiles spingeva come volesse accoglierlo. In pochi minuti fu quello che successe, l'anello massaggiato si era allentato tanto da permettere alla punta del dito di insinuarsi nell'apertura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il più piccolo e dolce squittio lasciò le labbra di Stiles, non un gemito di dolore, ma quello che sembrava un suono di vero piacere. John restò talmente attonito che non si rese subito conto che il figlio non si era fermato, e grazie ancora all'abbondante sapone del loro bagnoschiuma, stava accogliendo quasi l'intero indice del padre nel suo culo. Si riprese solo quando il piccolo iniziò ad ondeggiare saltellando su quel dito. Una lieve musica a lasciare le sue labbra premute contro il collo del padre, che si ritrovò ad abbracciare più saldamente il figlio. Non seppe cosa lo guidò a farlo, ma ripiegò l'indice all'interno del canale caldo e setoso del piccolo. Stiles si sforzò sulle gambette frizionando più forte il suo piccolo cazzo e così facendo fece spostare il dito giusto contro la sua piccola prostata. Quella pressione sembrò accenderlo. Si mosse frenetico in rapidi scatti fino a fermarsi con il fiato bloccato e le manine strette al collo di John con tanta forza da graffiargli la pelle con le unghiette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'uomo non poteva crederci, suo figlio sembrava aver avuto un orgasmo asciutto, un orgasmo procurato dal suo dito, ancora sepolto in profondità nel suo culo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aveva appena sverginato il culo di suo figlio con un dito e gli aveva procurato un orgasmo... ma che diamine gli era preso? Ma il vero disgusto lo colse nel momento in cui si accorse di avere l'uccello quasi completamente duro. Ma i suoni che aveva emesso suo figlio erano stati così belli e stimolanti che il suo corpo aveva reagito di conseguenza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles se ne stava assonnato e beato contro di lui mentre uscivano dalla doccia, quella sera non fece il minimo capriccio quando lo mise a dormire nel suo letto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John ignorò con caparbietà la sua erezione fino a quando non crollò addormentato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Papà ti farà stare bene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTROLLA I TAG, NON LEGGERE SE HAI PROBLEMI CON QUESTI CONTENUTI.<br/>NELLA REALTÀ NON TOLLERO NESSUNA DI QUESTE PRATICHE.</p><p>(nessun betaggio, scusate i possibili errori)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John dopo la notte insonne passò anche la giornata a ripensare con orrore a quello che era accaduto la sera prima, ripromettendosi che non sarebbe mai accaduto di nuovo. Fortunatamente quel giorno Stiles rimase calmo e sembrò felice di giocare con lui come un bambino dovrebbe fare.<br/>
Ma non fu altrettanto fortunato il giorno seguente, quando rincasando dopo essere stato costretto ad andare in ufficio urgentemente, ritrovò il figlio a fare il diavolo a quattro facendo ammattire la baby sitter. A nulla valsero i tentativi di calmarlo, solo dopo una cena difficoltosa, quando era ormai esausto per i capricci, riuscì a farlo stendere sul divano, in modo che potesse finalmente guardarsi un po' di tv in relax.<br/>
Anche se sfinito però, Stiles non sembrava voler crollare addormentato e quando John si voltò a controllarlo, lo vide che se ne stava seduto con il visetto imbronciato mentre si dondolava sul posto, le manine che cercavano d'infilarsi nei pantaloncini.<br/>
John si pietrificò, perché dannazione, sapeva cosa avrebbe calmato il suo bambino, ma come poteva? Violare nuovamente Stiles per calmarlo...<br/>
Ma a quel punto Stiles si voltò a fissarlo, i suoi enormi occhioni color caramello scuro resi lucidi dai lacrimoni, che sembravano implorarlo. E poi l'implorazione arrivò davvero...<br/>
«Papi, non mi piace. Papi mi togli questi... papi...» piagnucolò strattonando i pantaloncini.<br/>
John si affondò le dita tra i capelli in un gesto esasperato, si maledisse per la millesima volta in poche ore, ma abbassando le mani si avvicinò a Stiles per farlo sdraiare su un fianco.<br/>
«Buono piccolo, ora ci pensa papà, vedrai che starai bene.» disse mentre gli sfilava i pantaloncini e gli slippini lasciando il suo roseo culetto completamente esposto. Già solo quello sembrò placarlo.<br/>
Con una certa riluttanza John si portò l'indice alla bocca succhiandolo abbondantemente e con tormentosa lentezza poi lo avvicinò all'ano esposto del figlio. Stiles a quel contatto parve sciogliersi del tutto. John iniziò a far scorrere il polpastrello su quella zona sensibile e i mugolii che gli erano tanto rimasti impressi tornarono a farsi sentire.<br/>
In pochi minuti fu come essere tornati a quella sera. Stiles sembrò stufarsi di aspettare di ottenere di più e muovendo il suo corpicino roteò i fianchi abbastanza da far sì che quel dito si immergesse al suo interno. Liberò un vero gemito di piacere e con la vergogna a sovrastarlo, l'uccello dello sceriffo si drizzò in risposta. Più Stiles si muoveva e più le palle di John gli mandavano scariche di piacere. Dovette premersi il palmo della mano sinistra contro la patta dei pantaloni per placarne il fastidio.<br/>
Doveva mettere fine a quella cosa, e c'era un solo modo per farlo velocemente. Ripiegò l'indice andando a cercare la prostata del figlio. La trovò quasi subito, facendo aumentare i gemiti di Stiles. Strofinò quella ghiandola con insistenza, muovendo il dito dentro e fuori il buco cedevole e morbido del piccolo. Ci vollero pochi minuti e Stiles replicò i singulti spezzati che annunciavano il suo piccolo orgasmo asciutto.<br/>
John si sporse sul divano per osservare il suo bambino che stava riprendendo piccoli respiri per calmarsi. Lo sguardo un po' sfocato ma un lieve sorriso dolce ad illuminargli il viso. Quando John fece per ritrarre il dito Stiles strinse le natiche come a volerlo trattenere, così preferì non sfilarlo aspettando che magari si addormentasse. In effetti fu quello che accadde e solo allora John si permise di allontanarsi per andare nel proprio bagno, il cazzo duro che saltò fuori dalla patta appena abbassò la zip. Se lo prese in mano sforzandosi di pensare prima alla moglie, che però gli causava una sordida tristezza, allora passò a pensare a qualche modella, alle foto pornografiche che gli erano rimaste impresse negli anni, ma la sola cosa che si affacciava nella sua mente era il culo roseo e minuto di suo figlio, quel piccolo buco sensibile che voleva solo il suo tocco.<br/>
Venne dopo pochi tocchi, spessi filamenti di sperma che andarono a colpire lo specchio oltre il lavandino. Non ricordava di essere venuto con tanta forza da che era giovane.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p>Quando Stiles restò tranquillo per un paio di giorni John s'illuse che non sarebbe più accaduto di nuovo. Ma quella sera Stiles si rivelò particolarmente irrequieto. Dopo cena sembrava una molla carica. Cercava di salirgli in braccio e non desisteva per quante volte lui lo rimettesse giù a sedere.<br/>
Poi ci fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Il piccolo Stiles si arrampicò sul padre che se ne stava con le gambe allungate sulla penisola del divano. Suo figlio si allungò a cavalcioni lungo le sue gambe con la testa rivolta al televisore che trasmetteva i cartoni animati, le manine posate sotto il mento, e come se chiedesse al padre una cosa semplice come allacciargli una scarpetta, sollevò il sedere offrendolo al padre.<br/>
«Papi, ancora. Piace, ancora. Papiiiii....» stava già iniziando a strofinarsi contro la sua gamba.<br/>
Rassegnato John non perse tempo e si sporse a sfilargli i vestiti dalla vita in giù. Stiles allargò oscenamente le gambe cicciotte offrendo al padre una vista dei suoi genitali al completo. A John si mozzò il respiro in gola e il suo cazzo non tardò a mostrare il suo interesse. Ormai il portarsi l'indice alla bocca per lubrificarlo non lo sconvolgeva nemmeno più, ma avvicinare l'indice al buco fremente di suo figlio iniziava a dargli un brivido che sconfinava sempre di più nel piacere piuttosto che nel disgusto di sé.<br/>
Mulinò delicatamente il dito sulla fessura e prima che Stiles iniziasse a pregarlo affondò fino alla prima falange in quel calore stretto e setoso. Stiles riprese la sua danza in cerca di frizione spingendosi contro quel dito, con il pube che strofinava con forza nella scanalatura delle gambe di John.<br/>
Ormai nulla era più una sorpresa, non i dolci sospiri del piccolo steso sulle sue gambe, né la propria erezione che premeva con forza contro il tessuto dei pantaloni. Quella sera, dopo giornate infernali non volle dannarsi oltre, la frustrazione e i sensi di colpa relegati nell'angolo della sua mente dove confinava la stanchezza in eccesso. Si aprì i pantaloni e diede sollievo al suo uccello congestionato e duro quanto il marmo. Si impugnò l'asta saldamente con la mano destra, iniziando a pompare allo stesso ritmo con cui il dito dell'altra mano affondava sempre più vigorosamente nel ano arrossato di suo figlio. Lo sguardo fisso dove il dito spariva ormai fino alla nocca, con le altre che colpivano delicatamente le natiche rosee più tonde e delicate che potessero esistere. Sentiva Stiles ormai prossimo al suo parossismo e decise che sarebbe venuto insieme a lui, accelerò i movimenti senza trattenere i propri gemiti e quando sentì il buco serrarsi saldamente attorno al dito puntò il cazzo proprio verso l'entrata di Stiles venendo con forza e imbrattando suo figlio di grosse gocce di sperma. Estraendo l'indice, mentre il piccolo Stiles si abbandonava lungo le sue gambe, lo passò sul pasticcio dei suoi fluidi e non resistette a spingerne un po' all'interno di quel buco sensibile.<br/>
Dio, cosa non andava in lui? Come poteva fare quelle cose a suo figlio e trarne piacere? Sarebbe di certo finito all'inferno, e magari prima sarebbe finito anche in galera...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vuoi di più?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTROLLA I TAG, NON LEGGERE SE HAI PROBLEMI CON QUESTI CONTENUTI.<br/>NELLA REALTÀ NON TOLLERO NESSUNA DI QUESTE PRATICHE.</p><p>(nessun betaggio, scusate i possibili errori)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dopo quella vacanza che si era preso, tornare a lavorare lo agitava non poco. Il giorno prima aveva cercato di spiegare al figlio che quello che faceva con lui, non doveva farlo con la baby sitter, “che era un gioco speciale che si doveva fare solo con papà”, ma non era certo che l'avrebbe passata liscia. Se Stiles si fosse messo in quelle pose con la ragazza che lo teneva mentre lui era al lavoro sarebbe stato un disastro. Sarebbe finito di certo in galera, per poi finire ammazzato in poco tempo dietro le sbarre: poliziotto e pedofilo, in galera non sarebbe durato tanto.<br/>La situazione che lasciava a casa lo faceva vivere in ansia, tanto da non riuscire a concentrarsi al lavoro. Sorprendentemente non era il pensiero di essere scoperto a occupare la sua attenzione per la maggior parte, ma quello che suo figlio potesse aver bisogno delle sue cure e che lui non fosse lì ad aiutarlo. Un leggero formicolio gli percorse lo scroto al pensiero, ma a quel punto non gli dava più peso.</p><p>Non fecero niente di diverso per qualche settimana. Il trattamento che gli somministrava da qualche tempo aveva in effetti calmato un po' suo figlio. Anche perché Stiles non era più incline a fare i capricci per delle sciocchezze come guardare ancora la tv o volere un giochino, ormai le sue insistenze erano più dirette a farsi lavorare il culo e suo padre era sempre meno restio ad accontentarlo e ormai era una regola che il suo cazzo gli finisse in mano ad ogni “trattamento”. L'uomo non ricordava di essersi mai masturbato tanto dai tempi della sua adolescenza.</p><p>Una sera che non era di turno però qualcosa cambiò, e non fu Stiles a farlo accadere, non del tutto. Non volendo rischiare di ferire il suo bambino lo sceriffo si era arreso a ordinare del lubrificante, consegnato in maniera occultata, e lo aveva nascosto dove era solito prendersi cura del piccolo. In salotto, vicino al divano, in una piccola casettina di sicurezza con combinazione, così da nasconderlo alla baby sitter, e nella sua stanza padronale, dove sempre più spesso Stiles voleva dormire.<br/>Quella sera Stiles si era adagiato lungo le sue gambe come ormai si era abituato a fare, il suo culetto già deliziosamente nudo presentato a disposizione di suo padre, che non tardò a imbrattarsi di lubrificante per penetrare il buco davanti a sé. Stiles nonostante le manipolazioni quasi continue risultava sempre strettissimo e la prima falange faticava sempre un pochettino a insinuarsi, ma forse era la troppa premura di John che non voleva ferire il suo bambino a dargli quella impressione. Nulla era diverso quella sera. I suoni deliziosi salivano a ogni affondo, il cazzo dello sceriffo che luccicava, un misto di lubrificante e liquido preseminale, che veniva accarezzato con decisione, solo che ad un certo punto Stiles iniziò a lamentarsi scontento come se suo padre non lo stesse toccando o quasi.<br/>John ne era certo, ormai aveva capito che il suo piccolino fosse per certi versi insaziabile e davvero troppo ricettivo ai tocchi stimolanti. Estrasse l'indice dal buco fremente in cui era immerso e accostò alla fessura indice e medio uniti. Lavorò l'anello grinzoso fino quando non lo sentì abbastanza cedevole e poi con lentezza fece sprofondare quelle due dita implacabili fino a vederle scomparire completamente nel culo del figlio. Dio, la tensione di quel buco bollente era meravigliosa e per la prima volta John immaginò di farci sprofondare il proprio cazzo.<br/>Venne all'istante con quel pensiero.<br/>Stravolto non si rese conto subito che Stiles sembrava completamente sopraffatto da quella intrusione più consistente. Ma non sembrava né dolorante né a disagio, sembrava semplicemente entusiasta e smanioso di sentirle muovere dentro di lui, se il suo ondeggiare insistente era un indizio. Ora che era intento solo a riprendere fiato John poté concentrarsi solo sul regalare al figlio il maggior piacere possibile. Curvò le dita verso il basso per colpire la prostata e con il pollice andò a stuzzicare il piccolo sacco scrotale di Stiles. Un caldo percorso che spostava il suo dito dall'anello allargato, lungo il suo perineo e di nuovo sulle sue piccole palle lisce. Per essere solo un bambino Stiles aveva una discreta resistenza solo perché non era in grado di avere un vero orgasmo, ma anche così, non tardò a far salire di qualche ottava i suoni eccitati che gli lasciavano la bocca e a iniziare a serrare il suo buco per il piacere ultimo.</p><p>Fu qualche giorno dopo che la routine cambiò nuovamente.<br/>Stiles stava ricevendo il trattamento per calmarsi mentre stavano entrambi ormai nella solita posizione sul divano, quando Stiles, probabilmente non abbastanza distratto dalle due dita sprofondate nel suo culo e dai cartoni alla tv, iniziò a girare la testa in direzione del padre che non si accorse subito di essere osservato, troppo intento a guardare il buco allargato di suo figlio che prendeva le sue dita.<br/>Il viso curioso di suo figlio fissava la sua mano che andava sue giù lungo il suo cazzo e risoluto come sempre, non si arrese fino a che non poté girarsi mettendosi seduto sulle gambe ora un po' allargate di John. Fissava la sua asta lubrificata con un espressione curiosa, come come se si stesse chiedendo come potesse essere diversa dalla propria e se magari ci poteva giocare... John non riuscì a darsi una risposta.<br/>Pur intento a fissargli il cazzo però, Stiles sembrò ricordarsi che in quel momento nulla si muoveva nel suo culo. Afferrò la mano del padre e se la portò sotto al culo indirizzando spudoratamente il padre a rinfilargli le dita  dentro. John rimase a guardare il visetto di Stiles che si addolciva nel piacere di risentire le dita affondargli dentro. Le palpebre abbassate, le lunghe ciglia scure aperte a ventaglio sugli zigomi arrossati come le guance. La piccola bocca rossa leggermente aperta ed emettere ridotti e melodiosi gemiti di piacere. <br/>Dannazione, a suo figlio piaceva davvero essere riempito per bene, e quel pensiero andò ad affiancarsi a quello del suo cazzo che s'infilava nel suo piccolo buco voglioso.<br/>Lui fissava Stiles saltellare sulle sue dita senza perdere il ritmo e suo figlio sembrava incantato dal movimento della sua mano e dalle gocce di liquido che sgorgavano dal suo cazzo.<br/>Stiles allungò la manina in direzione della sua cappella, lo sceriffo non ebbe il tempo di pronunciare le parole che guidassero il suo piccolo a fare piano, che le dita curiose, ma sorprendentemente caute, sfiorarono appena la punta arrossata e dura, uno svolazzo appena percettibile che però raccolse abbastanza del liquido da far luccicare quelle piccole dita. Un secondo dopo quelle dita erano nella bocca di Stiles, intento a succhiarle deliziato. Poco dopo ripeté il gesto sempre più estasiato.<br/>«Ti piace, Stiles?, Ti piace il succo di papà?»<br/>«Sì, papi. É così buono, ha un sapore come... mmh... come... non so, ma è buono!»<br/>«Se metti la bocca sulla punta ne puoi leccare ancora, ma devi fare piano e usare solo la lingua, piano piano.» mezzo sfiatato Stiles adattò i suoi movimenti per chinarsi in avanti, la piccola lingua che spuntava piano oltre le sue labbra per leccare proprio sopra la fessura del cazzo di John, che non trattenne un respiro forzato tra i denti. Non ricorda più quand'era stata l'ultima volta che una bocca era stata vicina al suo cazzo. Che fosse quella del figlio era una cosa da pazzi a pensarci, ma la cosa che davvero lo stava facendo ammattire era la piccola lingua audace di Stiles che dardeggiava sulla cappella con una maestria che non sarebbe dovuta appartenere ad un bambino.<br/>John rovesciò la testa all'indietro contro lo schienale del divano; dio era così bello quel piacere conosciuto, ma al tempo stesso nuovo perché proibito. Quando Stiles avvolse la cappella contornandola interamente con la bocca, iniziando a succhiare senza incertezza, John dovette fare violenza su se stesso per tenere il culo piantato nel divano e non spingere con forza nella bocca di suo figlio, senza che questi smettesse per un attimo di cavalcargli le dita.<br/>«Stiles piccolo, devi spostare la bocca... ah... non...»<br/>«Ma papi... » ansimò un po' a corto di fiato mentre si staccava di poco dal suo cazzo, tutto arrossato e gemente in preda al ritmo della sua stessa ricerca del piacere. « Papi è buono, ne voglio ancora, per favore, papi.»<br/>«Ok piccolo, ma ne verrà fuori tanto, se non respiri devi spostarti capito, eccolo... tra poco arriva...» John continuò a masturbarsi con rapidi tocchi, la bocca di Stiles a racchiuderli la punta della cappella mentre continuava a suggere i suoi succhi. John vedeva l'arco di cupido che era il labbro superiore di Stiles deformarsi per prendere maggiormente la sua circonferenza. Poi iniziò a condensarsi il calore nelle sue palle, il fremito elettrizzante che gli scorreva rapido lungo l'asta fino ad andare oltre. Il primo schizzo potente prese alla sprovvista Stiles, che per un solo istante si fece indietro, ma subito dopo tornò con la bocca sopra l'uccello dello sceriffo, succhiando con tanta foga che John sentì gli occhi ribaltarsi nel cranio per il piacere intenso. Venne per quasi un intero minuto, scaricandosi nella piccola bocca di suo figlio che quasi non perse una sola goccia del suo sperma. <br/>Ripresosi quanto bastava si concentrò nell'affondare con precisione le dita nel culo lussurioso di suo figlio, ormai non dubitava più di questo particolare, strinse il piccolo corpo contro il petto baciandogli la fronte mentre sentiva le contrazioni dell'orgasmo a secco che travolgevano il piccolo che gli si aggrappava contro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Solo io e te piccolino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTROLLA I TAG, NON LEGGERE SE HAI PROBLEMI CON QUESTI CONTENUTI.<br/>NELLA REALTÀ NON TOLLERO NESSUNA DI QUESTE PRATICHE.</p><p>(nessun betaggio, scusate i possibili errori)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sei mesi, ecco quanto ci era voluto perché la situazione quasi precipitasse. Rientrando dall'ennesimo turno infinito John si ritrovò a fronteggiare l'esasperazione della baby sitter che sembrava voler arrampicarsi sui muri pur di salvarsi.</p><p>«Mi dispiace Sceriffo, ma oggi Stiles sembra indemoniato, non c'è stato verso di riuscire a calmarlo, non faceva che chiedere di" fare il gioco speciale di papà "ma non sapevo di cosa stesse parlando e non è riuscito a farmi dire cosa fosse. Magari me lo può spiegare così lo farò giocare. Lunedì magari, ora devo scappare, mi dispiace sceriffo. » e con quelle parole la ragazza scappò via verso i suoi altri impegni. John restò pietrificato nell'ingresso, gelato dalla possibilità che infine fosse ad un niente dall'essere scoperto se il figlio avesse parlato.<br/>
I giorni seguenti li passò a chiedersi cosa deve fare. Il primo punto della lista era stato quello di non fare più nulla di tutto quello con il figlio. Ma era stato chiaro fin dalla sera stessa, dopo l'incontro con la baby sitter, che non fosse attuabile. Stiles non ne aveva voluto sapere di dormire fino a che non fu stato scopato dalle grosse dita di John. La seconda cosa a cui pensò fu come poter continuare a fare quel che faceva senza correre rischi.<br/>
La decisione arrivò in realtà senza nemmeno troppa angoscia.<br/>
Diede le dimissioni dal lavoro dopo una settimana. Con i soldi che erano rimasti dell'assicurazione di Claudia aveva già un piccolo fondo di garanzia, riscosse le sue assicurazioni, l'indennizzo della pensione e con la vendita della casa ebbe abbastanza per trasferirsi in una casa modesta e isolata, molto molto lontano dalla città che lo conosceva come sceriffo. Decise di sfruttare gli anni da sceriffo offrendosi come consulente esterno nella contea che lo ospitava, così avrebbe avuto molto più tempo libero per il figlio e qualche entrata extra, che non era un male.</p><p>Stiles sembrò entusiasta della sua nuova cameretta, della grande TV nel piccolo salotto e dello spazioso divano, su cui saltò per quasi due ore mentre John sistemava gli ultimi loro effetti. Quella notte però non volle John se lo portò in camera e prima ancora che Stiles lo chiedesse afferrò il lubrificante dal cassetto e denudò il figlio.<br/>
Il piccolo non esitò a sparagli un sorriso da piegare le ginocchia ea gattonare lungo il corpo del padre che si era spogliato a sua volta. La testolina posata sul suo petto che si strofinava mugolando e le cosce aperte giusto sopra il suo bacino. Il cazzo di John non tardò a farsi duro. Prima una e poi due, le dita dell'uomo si spinsero in quell'antro bollente e morbido che dopo diverse manipolazioni non opponeva molta resistenza. Le mosse ritmicamente come più piacere al suo piccolo e indirizzò il proprio uccello e strofinarsi nello spazio tra le natiche lateralmente alle sue dita per avere un po 'di frizione per sé. Il bacino che ondeggiava in cadenza perfetta con gli affondi dentro il corpo del piccolo.<br/>
La loro connessione, così naturale e profonda, che ormai era normale che venissero insieme. John sparò il suo carico sul culo del figlio e per metà nella propria mano, Stiles con i suoi piccoli ansiti a solleticargli i peli del petto con il suo buchetto ancora pulsante attorno alle dita del padre.<br/>
Non fu sufficiente, meno di un'ora dopo le insistenze del piccolo tornarono senza possibilità di tregua. John maneggiò il corpo di suo figlio fino a posizionarlo con il visetto sopra il proprio uccello, non sarebbe mai potuto tornare duro in così poco dopo essere già venuto due volte quel giorno, ma a Stiles sembrava piacere davvero il suo sperma, quindi perché non farglielo leccare.<br/>
Il piccolo non perse tempo e iniziò subito a maneggiare il cazzo del padre per poter raggiungere ogni goccia. Nel frattempo l'uomo sporse la propria lingua fino al buchetto arrossato del figlio, stuzzicandolo con insistenza. I piccoli fianchi di Stiles sgropparono a quell'assalto e un trillo felice uscì dalle sue labbra.<br/>
«Ho una cosa nuova per te piccolo, devi dirmi se ti piace, ok?»<br/>
John armeggiò nel cassetto in cerca dei giocattoli che aveva progettato appositamente per il figlio. Niente di troppo eccentrico, ma con la scusa del trasloco si era detto che tanto valeva fare le cose fino in fondo vista la strada intrapresa. Afferrò il piccolissimo butt plug vibrante e dopo averlo lubrificato lo spinse con delicatezza nel buco del figlio. Lo azionò alla velocità minima e subito vide il figlio scattare alla sensazione. Le manine si afferrarono alle sue cosce e spinse il culo in aria arcuando la schiena.<br/>
“Osceno” era il solo termine che si affacciava nella mente dell'ex sceriffo. Il suo piccolo bambino era un <em>osceno voglioso assetato di sesso</em>, lo avrebbe mandato al manicomio, ma non per i pensieri disgustati su se stesso, ormai a quello quasi non pensava più, ma perché soddisfare il figlio lo avrebbe fatto ammattire e anche per voglia che aveva di lui, di entrare finalmente dentro il figlio e farlo suo fino in fondo.<br/>
Ma per quanto Stiles fosse voglioso John non poteva pensare di scoparselo così su due piedi. Non che fosse un super dotato da record, ma il suo cazzo era notevole. Largo forse un po' più di una lattina di Red Bull e lungo forse due volte la stessa lattina, pensare di affondare nel culo del figlio quando prendeva appena due dita, era da pazzi. Avrebbe dovuto prepararlo gradualmente e capire se davvero fosse una cosa che Stiles poteva volere.<br/>
Nel frattempo però, il piccolo butt plug ronzava incessantemente facendo mugugnare Stiles con una melodia eccitante. John alzò di una tacca il settaggio del giocattolo vedendo il suo bambino muovere il piccolo culo cercando di stare al tempo con quella vibrazione. Il suo bacino liscio che strofinava sul petto del padre furiosamente, al terzo scatto Stiles andò oltre venendo con un lungo gemito acuto. Finalmente dopo quel secondo round il bambino sembrò cedere alla stanchezza e si addormentò.<br/>
Le prime settimane di adattamento nella nuova casa intensificarono il trattamento calmante di Stiles, fortunatamente ora che John non doveva lavorare aveva l'energia e il tempo per dedicarsi al figlio, ma gli aiuti che aveva acquistato gli facilitavano molto le cose. Bastava che John infilasse il butt plug vibrante nel culo insaziabile del figlio e poteva avere il tempo anche di fare i lavori di casa. Rifletté sulla possibilità di comprare una di quelle macchine vibranti da cavalcare che avevano un dildo, ma la verità era che voleva che fosse il suo cazzo a fottere il figlio per la prima volta, non una gommosa imitazione. Comunque più stili venivano ottenuti grazie alle dita o quel giocattolo, più sembrava volerne. Neanche un mese dopo il trasloco finì per riuscire a prendere ben tre dita senza un accenno di dolore,<br/>
Una sera se ne stavano sul divano, entrambi nudi, per la comodità della loro routine. John allungato sul divano con il figlio a cavalcioni delle sue gambe, le ormai costanti tre dita che spingevano dentro il buco bagnato del figlio. Il suo stesso cazzo che colava liquido, duro e arrossato, che Stiles stava cercando di succhiare con la sua piccola bocca. Quella lingua inspiegabilmente esperta a lavorare sulla sua fessura ea strappargli gemiti strozzati.<br/>
«Stiles, piccolo, apri bene la bocca, prendi il tuo papà, sì ... prendilo bene come prendi le mie dita, forza piccolo ... succhia per bene il tuo papà, so che ti piace.» La mano che scattava alla nuca del figlio per cercare di spingerlo ancora un pochino verso il basso, ma senza forzarlo troppo.<br/>
Stiles forzò le labbra a prendere maggiormente la circonferenza del padre, il mugolio entusiasta che emise fece vibrare d'intensa eccitazione l'uccello di John. Quando le manine del piccolo si strinsero sul suo cazzo non poté trattenersi oltre venendo in grossi schizzi perlacei che il figlio bevve senza sforzo. Solo un minuto dopo fu il turno di Stiles di venire sulle sue dita.<br/>
«Papi, mi è piaciuto, mi piace sempre il nostro gioco ... mi fa stare così bene ... sempre così bene.»<br/>
«Sono felice piccolo, perché la settimana prossima sarà il tuo compleanno ometto, e ho in mente un regalo speciale per te, spero davvero che ti piacerà tesoro.»<br/>
«Sì, che bello! Stiles diventa grande! Anche il mio regalo è grande papi? »<br/>
«Sì, Stiles, dovrai essere bravo e prenderlo tutto, ma vedrai che papà ti aiuterà con il tuo regalo, ma per questa sera è ora di fare la nanna, dormi piccolo.»<br/>
John aveva preso una decisione, per i cinque anni di Stiles gli avrebbe regalato il suo cazzo, tutto infilato nel suo piccolo e invitante culetto stretto.<br/>
Non dubitava che il figlio lo avrebbe adorato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Papà ti darà tutto il suo amore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTROLLA I TAG, NON LEGGERE SE HAI PROBLEMI CON QUESTI CONTENUTI.<br/>NELLA REALTÀ NON TOLLERO NESSUNA DI QUESTE PRATICHE.</p><p>Se ritieni che manchino tag dimmelo che li aggiungo.<br/>If you think there are tags missing tell me I'll add them.</p><p>(nessun betaggio, scusate i possibili errori)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mattina del suo quinto compleanno Stiles era di un'euforia incontenibile. John aveva sperato che le attenzioni che gli aveva riservato il giorno prima lo avessero lasciato un pochino più stanco, in vista del giorno dopo, così da poter gestire le sue voglie nell'arco della giornata. Ma sembrava che il piccolo fosse di altro avviso.<br/>
In previsione del suo programma per la giornata si era premurato di far venire il suo piccolo almeno tre volte e con l'ultima gli aveva lasciato dentro il butt plug spento per tenerlo aperto.<br/>
Quella mattina il suo piccolino lo aveva svegliato intrufolandosi sotto alle coperte, andando poi ad agguantare il suo uccello già duro. Svegliarsi con quella piccola bocca golosa era forse la miglior sveglia di sempre. Le risatine giocose di Stiles che gli vibravano lungo tutta l'asta. La punta della sua linguetta che forzava e lambiva la fessura della sua cappella tesa. Dopo soli dieci minuti sparò il suo carico direttamente nella gola del figlio. Quando si ritrasse passò la punta del suo cazzo sul viso percorrendo le guance arrossate toccando ogni bellissimo neo sul suo volto. Il suo piccolo ometto ora riusciva a prendere quasi metà della sua erezione. E quanto bello era sentire quella gola stretta massaggiare la sua lunghezza e poi vedere il viso estatico del figlio che sapeva di averlo reso felice.</p><p>Durante la colazione Stiles faticò a stare seduto tranquillo e non per il plug che più volte chiese al padre di azionare. John con calma dovette spiegargli che non poteva o sarebbe stato poi troppo stanco per la sua sorpresa. Non fu facile distrarlo fino al tardo pomeriggio, ma poi finalmente arrivò il momento di dargli il suo regalo.<br/>
Lo portò nella propria camera e dopo aver spogliato entrambi, sedendosi sul bordo del letto, si rivolse al figlio.<br/>
«Stiles piccolo, ti piace quando papà mette le dita nel tuo culetto?»<br/>
«Oh, sì papà è la miglior cosa! Mi piace anche questo gioco, » disse indicandosi il culo e il butt plug «... ma è più bello con la tua mano, lo facciamo adesso?»<br/>
«Non senti male quando papà spinge le dita veloce dentro il tuo culetto, vero?»<br/>
«No papi, mi fa sentire così bene, quando sento che brucia un po' è bello perché non fa davvero male. E poi subito dopo è ancora più bello. Mi piace che adesso mi vuoi più bene e stai sempre con me, anche io ti voglio bene»<br/>
«Oh piccolo, papà ti ama tanto, ti vuole davvero tanto bene e vuole mostrartelo ogni giorno.»<br/>
«Sei il papà migliore, e il nostro gioco è il migliore di tutti, voglio sempre giocare con te papà.»<br/>
«Bene, perché oggi il tuo papà vuole farti sentire ancora meglio, vorresti che papà usasse il suo cazzo al posto delle dita? Che riempisse il tuo buco con questo,» indicandosi l'asta già quasi eretta del tutto « ...invece delle dita?»<br/>
«Oh, ma papà è così grande, non so se io posso tutto. Con la bocca non ci riesco, provo ma non riesco...» Stiles chinò il visetto quasi sconsolato, i suoi grandi occhietti espressivi che mostravano quanto si sentisse in difetto per non poter prendere in bocca tutto il cazzo del padre.<br/>
«No amore, non devi dire così, papà non è deluso che tu non riesca a succhiargli ancora tutto il cazzo. Sei così piccolo ed è normale che tu non riesca ancora, ma stai imparando così bene, anche questa mattina hai fatto sentire così bene il tuo papà. Non devi preoccuparti, io mi assicurerò che il tuo culo sia preparato a prendermi, per questo abbiamo lasciato dentro il gioco questa notte. Dimmi allora, lo vuoi oggi il cazzo di papà nel culo, lo vuoi questo regalo?»<br/>
«Sì, papi ti prego, lo voglio il mio regalo, sarai orgoglioso di me, papi!» Stiles nuovamente su di giri per l'esaltazione di sapere che quello sarebbe stato il suo  regalo.<br/>
«Ok bambino mio, allora che ne dici di iniziare a mettere la bocca sul cazzo di papà per renderlo bello duro, proprio come questa mattina, succhiami per bene piccolo.» Stiles non esitò ad attaccare la bocca alla cappella che svettava davanti a lui.<br/>
John portò le braccia indietro sul materasso allungandosi. Il bacino che si muoveva in ondeggiamenti lievi per dare il tempo alla bocca di suo figlio di adattarsi. Le gambe allargate per lasciare spazio al corpo del suo piccolo che smaniava sulla sua lunghezza. Le mani che si muovevano lungo l'asta e maneggiavano curiose le sue palle. Una sensazione divina.<br/>
Non poteva farsi succhiare per molto o sarebbe venuto di certo, il suo piccolo faceva pompini fantastici, ma quel giorno il suo obbiettivo era venire nel corpo di suo figlio.<br/>
«Stiles, basta così piccolo, sei così bravo che papà fatica a trattenersi.»<br/>
Sollevandosi afferrò il visetto di Stiles per allontanarlo dal proprio cazzo, il pollice a percorrere le perfette labbra da succhiacazzi già gonfie e lucide.<br/>
«Così goloso dei miei succhi, il mio ragazzo. Ora su, salta nel letto, papà adesso pensa a te.»<br/>
Il piccolo saltò nel letto e John lo fece sdraiare a pancia in su, Stiles non esitò ad allargare le cosce indecentemente. Non per la prima volta nella mente di John si formò il pensiero che il suo bambino fosse una troia vogliosa per natura. Afferrò il butt plug iniziando a muoverlo dentro e fuori per stimolare maggiormente il buco del culo di Stiles, che subito iniziò ad emettere piccoli mugolii eccitati. John estraeva il silicone quasi del tutto per poi spingerlo nuovamente dentro, puntando alla prostata inclinando il butt plug. Ad ogni stimolazione la schiena del piccolo si arcuava e il suo piccolo bacino si muoveva per farsi riempire, incapace di attendere che fosse il padre a spingerglielo dentro.<br/>
In pochi minuti John ritenne che fosse pronto al passo successivo, sfilò del tutto il giocattolo e si sdraiò lungo il letto, premendo il proprio cazzo contro le lenzuola per trovare sollievo. Il viso a pochi centimetri dal culo del suo bambino. Spostò le mani sotto quelle natiche rosee e morbide e le sollevò fino a portarsele all'altezza della bocca. Allungò la lingua iniziando a picchiettarla contro quella zona ricettiva. Subito la risposta estasiata del figlio lo spinse a proseguire insinuando quel cuneo umido e caldo in quel canale bollente. Lo leccò con zelo per un minuto o due, poi prese il lubrificante aggiungendone in abbondanza sulla fessura dilatata di Stiles. Si lubrificò la mano e avvicinò tre dita al buco arrossato. Quel culo le risucchiò senza nessuna difficoltà, tanto era stato allargato e quel vizioso di suo figlio aveva anche il coraggio di stringere i muscoli per trattenere le sue dita. Gli avrebbe dato presto quel che voleva.<br/>
Sfilando le falangi si riaccostò all'entrata unendo quattro dita. Spinse ruotando lentamente cercando di violare quell'antro bollente che sapeva lo avrebbe infine preso. Stiles mugolò leggermente a quella maggiore intrusione, ma l'uomo non forzò la sua avanzata tanto da creare del vero dolore. Suo figlio gli aveva appena detto che gli piaceva quel piccolo bruciore. E i suoni dissoluti che emetteva ne erano la dimostrazione. Avanzò fino a quando le nocche non toccarono la curvatura morbida delle natiche e poi spinse ancora. La tensione dell'entrata dilatata gli spedì un guizzo d'eccitazione lungo il corpo, il suo stesso cazzo spinse smanioso contro le coperte.<br/>
Si ritrovò ad alzare lo sguardo verso il piccolo cazzo davanti a lui, forse Stiles non poteva avere un'erezione vera e propria, ma aveva visto che non disdegnava le stimolazioni anche in quella zona. Calò la bocca prendendo interamente il sesso del figlio iniziando a succhiare. Le manine del bambino ad intrecciarsi ai suoi capelli per trattenere la sua testa o forse per trovare un semplice appiglio in quel mare di stimolazioni. Le piccole e lisce palle che gli ruotavano nella bocca e il suo membro flaccido contro il palato e, buon dio... con quattro dita nel culo e il pube nella bocca del padre, Stiles iniziò a spingere il bacino con fervore per avere entrambe le stimolazioni. Il suo piccolo era davvero insaziabile e spudorato.<br/>
Quando pensò di averlo allargato abbastanza si staccò dal suo corpo, si alzò sulle ginocchia per sedersi sui talloni. Afferò due cuscini e li allineò in verticale verso la testata del letto, poi manovrò il corpo del suo bambino fino a farlo sdraiare sopra i cuscini. Aveva passato la settima a pensare a come posizionarlo, se metterlo carponi o supino, ma alla fine sapeva che voleva godersi le espressioni di Stiles mentre gli affondava dentro. E il suo bambino era già uno spettacolo. Le labbra ancora gonfie e spalancate che cercavano di prendere aria, gli occhietti lucidi e dallo sguardo sfocato. Il petto che si alzava e abbassava al ritmo del respiro accelerato, i suoi minuscoli capezzoli leggermente più scuri della sua candida carnagione. Gli venne voglia di lasciarci dei marchi. Si chinò a passare la punta della lingua su quei piccoli bottoncini scuri. Incredibilmente quella stimolazione provocò una reazione inaspettata, sotto il suo tocco i capezzoli si inturgidirono come due sassolini e Stiles sollevò il petto per andare incontro a quella stimolazione con un miagolio delicato che non poté trattenere.<br/>
Si spostò anche sull'altro, provocando la medesima reazione e poi scese lungo il suo tronco, baciando e leccando la pelle intatta del piccolo, arrossandola. Quando fu soddisfatto si alzò a contemplare il suo lavoro.<br/>
Di certo non sarebbe sta l'ultima volta, Stiles con i suoi marchi era bellissimo.<br/>
Cercò di ritornare in sé per quello che aspettava da troppo. Si avvicinò quanto bastava per appoggiare la punta dell'uccello contro la fessura del suo bambino.<br/>
«Ok piccolo, adesso spingerò il mio cazzo dentro di te, sono sicuro che non sentirai male. Papà andrà piano piano e vedrai che ti piacerà tanto sentire tutto il mio uccello dentro di te. Sei pronto piccolo?»<br/>
«Sì, papà ti prego, voglio sentirlo così tanto, dammi il tuo cazzo papi, dammelo.»<br/>
«Ora papà ti darà tutto il suo amore, prendilo tutto.»<br/>
John dopo essersi lubrificato ancora l'erezione spinse gradualmente il suo uccello contro il buco del figlio, la fessura arrossata che faceva un po' di resistenza nell'accoglierlo. Ma un centimetro alla volta il culo di Stiles lo stava accogliendo. A metà strada dovette fermarsi per prendere fiato. Era dannatamente troppo stretto e bollente. Una seta umida che lo stava stritolando nel migliore dei modi. Guardò in basso a scrutare lo stato in cui era Stiles. Le cosce spalancate per poterlo accogliere, il petto segnato dalla sua bocca e più su, il volto trasognato dalla goduria che quasi lo fece venire all'istante.<br/>
Dopo qualche secondo di tregua provò a spingersi ancora più dentro. Stiles mugolò ondeggiando il corpo per cercare di adattarsi all'intrusione notevole nel suo culo, ma non un gemito di dolore lasciò la sua bocca, solo piccoli respiri spezzati e singulti esalati a bocca spalancata. I piccoli pugnetti stretti per la mancanza di appigli.<br/>
John si ritrasse lentamente e dopo un “ooohh” miagolato di Stiles, tornò a spingersi in avanti affondando di un altro paio di centimetri. Fece questo per qualche minuto, ma prima di quanto credesse si ritrovò sprofondato completamente dentro il suo bambino.<br/>
«Stiles piccolo mio, hai preso tutto il cazzo di papà, un bambino così bravo.»<br/>
«Che bello papi, mi sento così bene, così pieno papà, ...così tanto pieno è bello.»<br/>
«Sì tesoro, ti riempirò tutti i giorni, il mio grosso cazzo solo per il mio bambino così voglioso.»<br/>
L'uomo non riuscendo a distogliere lo guardo dal punto in cui era unito a suo figlio riprese a muoversi. Un indolente avanti e indietro senza mai uscire del tutto. In pochi minuti stava letteralmente scopando il culo di suo figlio senza remore.<br/>
Affondi cadenzati e profondi mentre avvolgeva da sotto le cosce di Stiles per spingersi dentro, la punta del suo cazzo che colpiva la piccola prostata del figlio ogni volta che spingeva dentro con l'angolatura giusta, per poi strofinarci la lunghezza dell'uccello contro ad ogni passaggio.<br/>
John era inebriato da quel che accadeva. I gemiti di Stiles erano una musica eccitante di per sé, non aveva mai sentito nulla di arrapante quanto quello che usciva dalla bocca del figlio, nessun porno poteva reggere il confronto. E la visione del suo uccello che scompariva per intero attraverso quel buco gonfio e arrossato, che nonostante tutto ancora lo avvolgeva strettamente, poteva facilmente mandarlo fuori di testa.<br/>
Mosse i fianchi più velocemente scopandolo con energia chinandosi in avanti, le mani piantate nel materasso ai lati del viso di Stiles.<br/>
«Piccolo, il tuo culo è magnifico, a papà piace scopare il culo del suo piccolo Stiles.»<br/>
«Mi piace pa... papi, così tanto pieno. Ancora pa...ah.... » Stiles esalò la parola senza finirla grazie ad un paio di spinte più profonde.<br/>
«Il mio piccolo è una troia che ha sempre voglia di cazzo, vero? Sei fatto per prendere il cazzo di tuo padre come una vogliosa puttana, dillo.»<br/>
«Sono... la troia di papà... sono fatto per prendere... il cazzo... ahhh... » Stiles non sapeva cosa stava dicendo naturalmente, ma di certo stava facendo stringere le palle di John per il bisogno di venire. Avrebbe continuato a ripeterglielo perché Stiles imparasse che era davvero la sua troia.<br/>
«Sì, la piccola puttana di papà, sempre pronto a godere con il tuo papi.» e con quello accelerò le spinte, il corpicino del piccolo che veniva spostato più in alto ad ogni colpo mentre non smetteva di gemere di piacere. John si abbassò sui gomiti, ancora più vicino al visino sconvolto del piccolo, la sua bocca aperta e arrossata proprio lì, ad un niente dalla sua. John chiuse la distanza posando la propria bocca su quella del figlio. Le labbra che si muovevano contro quelle inesperte di Stiles, ne mordicchiò una, e Stiles squittì sorpreso per esalare un secondo dopo per una spinta profonda nel suo culo. John si riappropriò della bocca sotto la sua, la lingua a insinuarsi in quella piccola cavità cercando quella del figlio. Stiles restò sorpreso per uno o due secondi, poi cercò goffamente di imitarlo, le manine salite a circondare il collo del padre. John lo trovò estremamente dolce, la sua inesperienza non lo turbava, il suo bambino aveva dimostrato di saper imparare in fretta quelle cose. Era un talento naturale, era nato proprio per il sesso.<br/>
Legati in quell'abbraccio lussurioso, John mosse i fianchi con decisione mentre stringeva il suo piccolo a sé. Stiles sotto quell'assalto venne con il suo solito orgasmo asciutto, stringendo i muscoli del suo interno ancora di più. John non poté che seguirlo un secondo dopo grazie a quella stretta spasmodica. Potenti getti sparati in quel canale serrato e bruciante.<br/>
Restò avvinghiato a lui cercando di riprendere fiato, il corpo per metà fremente e per metà esausto.<br/>
Dio, era stato fantastico, non ricordava di aver scopato con tanto entusiasmo da anni interi.<br/>
«Papi, sono stato... una brava troia? Hai detto così, s... sono stato la tua brava troia?»<br/>
«Il tuo papà è così fiero di te, sei stato così bravo a prendere il mio cazzo così bene, sei stato perfetto.» L'uomo tornò a fatica a sedersi sui talloni, arretrò il bacino facendo uscire lentamente il suo uccello dalla fessura allargata e gonfia del suo bambino solo per spingersi ancora dentro. Stiles scattò leggermente per la sensibilità del suo corpo.<br/>
Arretrò ancora facendo uscire il membro che perdeva la sua rigidità.<br/>
« Ora piccolo, puoi metterti a quattro zampe? Mostrami il tuo culetto pieno dello sperma del tuo papà, fammi vedere.»<br/>
Stiles si spostò mettendosi carponi sui cuscini su cui era stato sdraiato, prima che il padre potesse chiederglielo sollevò il suo piccolo e tondo culo in alto, riaprì le cosce e si espose al massimo alla vista del padre.<br/>
John restò nuovamente incantato alla vista del proprio sperma che sgorgava da quel buco lascivo.<br/>
«Papà, ma è ancora il mio compleanno, io voglio che mi dai ancora il regalo, poi domani non è più la mia festa.» Il visetto che lo scrutava da sopra la spalla con un'aria triste.<br/>
«Mio tesoro, non ti devi preoccupare, il tuo papà ti darà il suo cazzo ogni volta che servirà, farò tutto quello che serve per far felice il mio bellissimo bambino. La piccola troia insaziabile del suo papà. Sono così fortunato ad averti.»<br/>
E John lo pensava davvero di essere fortunato e che non avrebbe mai smesso di dimostrare a suo figlio quanto lo amasse, in ogni modo possibile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bene, questa storia ha raggiunto la sua "fine", ma in verità sto pensando di proseguirla facendone una serie collegata introducendo altre varianti. Spero di riuscirci e spero che fino ad ora vi sia piaciuta.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ho qualche idea per capitoli successivi, e credo inserirò forse altri personaggi... forse</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>